Forever and Always
by BellusSicarius
Summary: Bella has finally decided to give into Jacob and his love. See what happens as they share their love and lives together, and as they face many mis-haps. Classic JakeXBella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
>To new readers: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! I hope you like it! <strong>

**To old readers: Alright readers, let's see if you like my new version.**

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side-if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder . . . I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.

I thought about Jake, and how much I needed him. I knew if… _he_ was still here, he would want me to be happy.

So, slowly, I turned my head into his chest, pressing my lips into his shoulder.

I kissed his shoulder for a second, before pulling back. I looked into his dark eyes, which were filled with pure shock and happiness. He slowly dropped his head, where his lips were only inches from mine, "Bella?"

I leaned my head up, pressing my lips against his, he kissed me back, soft at first, but more passionate after a second.

Jacob stopped me, "Bella?"

I nodded, "Charlie won't be home for awhile, I think we should go in and talk."

Jacob followed me into the house and I sat down on the couch, biting my lip. Was this really happening? I just _kissed _Jacob Black, my best friend. I know I needed to move past Edward, and Jacob was healing me faster than I imagined. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

Jacob sat down next to me, a worried look etched on his face. I took a deep breath and took his hand in both my own.

"Jacob. We both know how damaged I am, but you're healing me, making me happy and normal again. I need you, and you know that. I also know how you feel about me. I want to make you happy Jake, and I want to be happy. I know this is sudden, but I want to give us a chance, because I think I feel more than just friendship with you. It's just going to take time." I avoided his eyes the whole time, just playing with his fingers, trying to keep my courage up.

Once I finished, I just sat there, waiting for Jacob's response, hoping I hadn't screwed everything up.

Jacob cleared his throat and tilted my head up to meet his eyes, and what I saw in them knocked the breath out of me. Instead of seeing the pain and bitterness I was used to, I saw happiness and love in his eyes.

"Bella, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I want to be more than just friends so much, and I'm completely willing to give you the time you need. Whatever you want and need Bells, you've got it." Jacob smiled at me and caressed my face.

I nodded and smiled lightly back at him, "I care a lot about you Jacob, I just need time to get used to a new relationship. Are you sure that's okay?" I bit my lip and tried to avoid his gaze, but he lowered his head to look into my eyes.

"I'm 100% positive that it's okay. We can take this really slow, just be best friends, and let things happen." Jacob smiled _my _smile at me, all the bitterness cleared away from his face.

All I could do is smile back at him, "You're the best Jacob."

Jacob winked at me, "I know." I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked him in the shoulder.

"Dork." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jacob leaned towards me, his expression suddenly very serious, he stopped about an inch away from my face, his eyes darting towards my lips.

"Is it okay if I kiss you Bells?" Jacob's eyes met mine, and I could see the shyness and insecurity in his gaze.

I nodded lightly and he leaned forward and his lips lightly touched mine. My eyes closed and the electric shock I felt when kissing him was amazing, his lips were warm and soft moving against mine in ways I was unfamiliar with. His hand moved to my hair and pressed me closer to him, and his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. My lips parted, and his tongue slid in my mouth, caressing mine, kissing me in ways that I would've never imagined.

When breathing became an issue, we both pulled back, panting. Jacob just looked at me, amazement in his eyes.

My hand automatically reached up to touch my now swollen lips. All I could do was stare at him in wonder and amazement.

"Wow Jake… That was… Just wow." I felt the blush stain my cheeks, which made Jacob smile triumphantly.

"Yeah, that was amazing Bells." Jacob brushed my hair back from my face and smiled at me, and leaned in to kiss my lips softly again.

I could've never imagined the feelings that were running through my body right now. My body felt like a live wire, all my senses were on complete alert. Jacob's smell invaded my nose, and it just smelled natural to me, like home.

Maybe giving Jacob a chance was a really good idea. Of course, I still had my insecurities, but Jacob was healing me. In time, I know I will be okay again, as long as I have Jacob here to help me.

**A/N: PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I love criticism and knowing how my readers feel! Thank you so much!**

**Kayla **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, the first chapter got a lot of Story Alerts! It definitely made my day! Thank you all so much! :D Here's chapter 2, enjoy! **

I woke up early the next morning, rolling over and hitting my alarm clock, which read 9:00am. I yawned and stretched, hopping out of bed and throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I snagged my laundry basket and pulled my sheets off my bed, and trotted down the stairs to start the laundry.

After getting the laundry started, I did some leftover dishes from dinner, flashing back to the conversation Charlie and I had last night…

_Charlie and I had just sat down for a spaghetti dinner, sitting quietly, and not talking much. _

"_You look extremely happy Bells, what's going on?" Charlie asked, putting his fork down and staring at me. _

_I shifted in my seat, "Nothing, just had a good day with Jacob."_

_Charlie chuckled, "Be careful with that boy Bella, he's crazy for you."_

_I blushed and looked down, picking at my half-eaten dinner. "I know."_

_Charlie made a weird coughing noise, "Is there something going on between you and Jacob, Bella?"_

_Blushing even darker, I let my hair cover my face. "I don't know. We're best friends, and we're just taking things really slow."_

_My dad coughed again and gruffly said,"Well, just be safe."_

_I dropped my fork and stared at my dad in horror. I picked up my plate and carried it to the sink. "Yeah, thanks dad." _

After that, I had immediately run up and took a shower, avoiding my dad for the rest of the night.

I couldn't believe that my dad was trying to have… _that _talk with me. Jacob and I were still in the very early stages of our relationship. I blushed again and shook my head, clearing those thoughts from my head.

I finished washing the dishes and headed into the living room to watch T.V. The Notebook was on, my favorite movie. I settled in to watch, smiling as I noticed how sweet Noah was to Allie. And I blushed when I realized that that's how Jacob treats me. I almost cried, realizing how much I had hurt him, when he was so amazing to me.

I immediately picked up my cell phone and sent Jacob a text. **"Can you come over? Upset."**

Within seconds, Jacob replied. **"On my way. U ok?"**

I blinked back some tears to text him back, **"Not really. Just hurry."**

Sitting back against the couch, I waited, continuing to watch the movie, which only upset me more.

It had only been about 5 minutes when I heard the front door open, and Jacob's footsteps in the hall. He turned the corner and saw the tears on my face. Jacob sat down next to me and put his hand on my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob tilted my head up to look in my eyes.

I sniffled and hugged him close to me. "I'm so sorry Jacob. I never meant to hurt you, you've always been so incredible to me and I know I hurt you. But I'm going to spend forever making it up to you. Because there's something I really need to tell you."

Then I explained to him the reason I had originally came to him in the first place, the motorcycles, cliff diving, all of it.

When I had finished, I couldn't look him in the eyes. I was crying freely, the sobs shaking my body.

I could feel Jacob shaking, and I heard him growl and his teeth gritted. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I was just so infatuated with him, and I…"

Jacob put his hand over my mouth, "Bella. Stop. I understand. That stupid _leech _had his fangs in you, he caused this. I fucking hate him. I'd kill him if I ever saw him again." I saw his fists clench.

"You're… You're not mad at me?" I looked at him, my eyes wide.

Jacob took a long deep breath, "A little, I feel used, but I know it's not completely your fault."

I wrapped me arms around him, kissing his lips with all the passion I could manage. "I'm so sorry Jacob, it'll never happen again."

Jacob just kissed me again, pulling me onto his lap. "Sokay Bells. I could never stay mad at you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're the best boyfriend ever Jacob Black."

Jacob froze and his eyes were wide, staring deeply into mine. "Boyfriend?"

My jaw dropped, realizing what I had said, but it felt right. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and I looked down, playing with the edge of my shirt.

"Yeah. If… if you wanna be." I avoided his gaze, nervous of his reaction.

Jacob tilted me head up, and I saw the brilliant smile on his face. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend Bella. I've wanted to hear that for a long time."

I smiled back at him, "Okay. Good."

"Does that mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" Jacob gave me his most Jacob-y smile and I couldn't help the bright smile that was glued to my face.

"I'd like that." I blushed lightly and Jacob leaned in to kiss me softly.

Jacob intertwined our fingers together and squeezed my hand. "Good."

We sat there together, just looking into each other's eyes and having light conversation, about anything and everything, just enjoying being together. Being with Jacob was easy as breathing. I always felt like I was walking on eggshells around Edward, I never knew if I was going to do something wrong. However, with Jacob, I could be myself; we were just Jake and Bells.

Something I still wasn't used to though, was the kissing. With Edward, we had to be so careful, and there was no passion in our kisses. With Jacob, there was so much passion and happiness in our kisses; it was amazing to know that Jacob really cared about me.

Even though we were taking this slow, part of me wanted to speed up our relationship, because I know Jacob cares about me more than Edward ever could.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but the chapters are going to continue to get longer and longer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll have the next one up by tonight. Review please! **

**Love, **

**Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

I had spent the next day at La Push, since it was the long weekend. We had hung out with the pack, who all were glad to hear that Jacob and I were finally a couple. Jacob got a lot of ribbing from the guys, but he smiled brightly the whole time. When we got back to my house, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I climbed out of my truck and Jacob took my hand, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and opened the front door. "Hi Dad!"

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game. "Hey Bells. Oh, hey Jacob. How are you?"

"Great Charlie, how 'bout you?" Jake sat down on the couch, and pulled me down next to him. I didn't miss the glance Charlie took at our hands, and then the smug smile on his face.

"Good, son. What are your plans for tonight?" Charlie asked, giving me a questioning look.

"Not sure yet. Heard you were stayin' up in La Push with my dad." Jacob answered, still smiling at my dad.

"Yes, we're going fishing tomorrow. You wanna join us?" Charlie asked, chuckling, already knowing Jacob's answer.

Jake laughed loudly, "I'm not much of a fisher."

Charlie hesitated, and gruffly spoke "You should stay up here with Bella, and I really don't want her here alone." I looked up at Charlie, giving him a shocked look.

"Really?"I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, you two could hang out. Watch a movie or something." Charlie looked really uncomfortable, "Billy suggested it."

I looked up at Jake, "What do you think? Would you want to stay over and watch a movie?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

Charlie groaned and got up, "Guess I better get going." He picked up a duffel bag off the floor. He kissed the top of my head, "See you later Bells."

Charlie punched Jacob's shoulder, "Take good care of my girl. And be safe."

Jacob smiled, "Yes sir." I didn't miss the nervous glint in Jacob's eyes.

Charlie shut the door behind him, and I looked at Jacob, my mouth agape.

"Did he really just…?" I continued to stare at him.

Jacob couldn't really formulate an answer, "I think so?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "So umm… what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about something scary?"

"As long as you are ready for me to have nightmares tonight." I bit my lip.

Jacob touched my cheek, "Don't worry Bella, I'll be there when you wake up." He smiled shyly.

I blushed and looked down.

"You look so beautiful when you blush." Jacob kissed my forehead, and smiled his most Jacob-y grin.

I blushed even deeper, "Thanks." I whispered. I curled up into his arms.

"Anytime Bells." He chuckled.

I got up and walked over to the TV finding a scary movie and shoving it into the unwilling DVD player.

"Jake, move the coffee table and that chair over to the corner of the room. I have an idea." I smiled.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a bunch of blankets and a couple of pillows. Once Jacob moved the furniture out of the way, I layed the blankets out over the floor, and dropped the pillows at the top.

I turned the lights off and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him down on the floor. I curled up underneath the blanket, next to him. I didn't miss the shocked look on his face.

I smiled at him, "I just figured this would be more comfortable."

Jacob curled his arms around me and held me as we watched the movie.

About half-way through the movie, Jacob leaned in to kiss me. We kissed slowly for a few minutes, until Jacob climbed on top of me, holding himself up with one hand, the other resting on my hip.

Jacob licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. We started making out, and my hands tangled in his hair. Jacob's hand moved up to right under my armpit, right next to my breast. I gulped as Jacob's lips trailed down my jaw to my neck, where he started licking and sucking.

That was when I felt something hard pressing into my thigh. My face turned blood red and I coughed.

"Jake… We should stop." I pushed him back lightly and he pulled back.

I saw the worry in his eyes, "Sorry Bella. Too much?"

I bit my lip and opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of the right words to use. "Uhm Jacob... It's just… Your uhm…" I glanced down to the bulge in his jeans.

Jacob immediately hopped off me and sat up, scratching the back of his head. "Oh uhh… Sorry Bells, I just…"

I just shook my head, "It's just too fast. I don't want to cause you to be like that, because I'm not ready for THAT yet." I bit my lip and looked down, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Jacob chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around me, making sure not to press his lower region against me. "It's okay Bella, I can handle it. It's just because I get to finally kiss and be close to the girl I really like."

I looked up at him under my lashes, "Are you sure it's okay?" I blushed a darker red.

Jacob pressed a light kiss to my lips, "It's completely fine Bells. I'll let you know if it becomes too much."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, tugging him back so he was laying on the blankets, so I could put my head on his chest. I felt him stroking my hair.

We continued to watch the movie in mostly silence, only talking when we found something funny. The movie wasn't really that scary, it was mostly just funny. After that movie, we popped in another one, and then the next thing I knew, I was drifting off to sleep, safe in Jacob's arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I'm hoping to get Chapter 4 up by tonight, so keep checking back! Review please! It makes me want to write faster!**

**Thanks!**

**Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight. However, I wish I owned Jacob Black. He's amazing.**

I woke up the next morning, realizing that there was an extremely warm arm wrapped around my waist. As I tried to roll away in an attempt to get up, Jacob's arm tightened unconsciously and pulled me back against his chest. I snuggled into his embrace, and suddenly I noticed there was something hard against my lower back. I blushed a dark scarlet when I realized that Jacob was sporting his morning wood. I tried to pull away again when I heard Jacob groan and keep me pinned to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice full of sleep.

I giggled and flipped over to face him, his eyes still closed. "Trying to get away from you and your morning breath." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he yanked me back against him.

"Are you sure you mind my morning breath?" His lips hovered over mine, and I was desperate to kiss him.

Shaking my head, I leaned up and my lips met his. Our tongues curled lightly against each other as Jacob's hands tangled in my hair.

When breathing became necessary, I pulled back, but Jacob's lips didn't leave my skin. Jacob pressed hot open mouth kisses up and down my throat. I felt him slide my tanktop strap to the side as he kissed my shoulder. The sensations were incredible, and I soon felt a strange heat build in my lower body.

Edward had never invoked these feelings from me, so all of this was new, which made it so much better. Jacob's lips trailed back up, lightly nipping my neck. I felt Jacob's hips thrust against my leg, and I immediately pulled back.

"Uhm… I… sorry." I blushed and looked down, which probably wasn't the smartest idea, because I saw a _very _large bulge tenting Jacob's sweatpants. I pulled out of Jacob's arms and ran to the bathroom, locking the door, and sinking to the floor.

Why did I have to be so distant with him? I know the physical stuff is new and all, but this is Jacob. Jacob's always been there for me, he's not going to hurt me.

After a few minutes, I heard quiet footsteps and a light knock on the door. "Bells? I'm really sorry honey. Please don't be mad at me. Please open the door."

I stood up, my hands shaking and opened the door. Jacob stood on the other side, worry radiating from his eyes, and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push you, I promise. I just…" I interrupted him, putting my hand on his chest.

"Jake. Stop, it's not your fault. I'm just nervous. It's gonna take time for me to get used to this, especially the physical stuff." I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes.

Jacob took my hands in his, "I know. This is all new to me too. I just know that I love you, and my body reacts to that."

My jaw dropped, Jacob _loves _me? He really loves me?

I couldn't respond, so I just looked at him. I couldn't do anything but stare at him for a few moments.

Jacob eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Uh, B..Bells. I… Uhm."

We just stood there in silence for a few moments, our eyes locked. I was the first to speak.

"I kind of suspected it, but it's really different to hear it." I took a deep breath, "Jacob, you know I care about you, a lot. But I'm not ready to say it back yet. I'm sorry." I looked down, tears falling down my cheeks.

I heard Jacob exhale, like he had been holding a deep breath. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes, "Bella, don't apologize. I know you're not ready, I didn't mean to say it so soon… but I do love you. I really do. You're the only girl for me Bells."

I couldn't help but smile at that, he really was incredibly sweet, and amazing to me. I knew I wasn't ready to say it back, yet, but I can feel myself falling in love with Jacob.

"I can feel myself falling more and more for you every day Jake. I just need time to get used to it. It's scary." I shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob just smiled and grabbed me up into his arms, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Just to know that you really are acknowledging your feelings. God, I love you Bella." He pressed his lips to mine, pouring out all the love he felt for me. I kissed him back, biting his lip.

Jacob growled, and pulled back, his eyes dark with want. "Don't do that. Unless you don't want me to stop."

I giggled, "Well I never want you to stop kissing me, but I know what you mean." I layed my head on his shoulder, "Thank you for being so understanding about all this Jacob, it means a lot to know that you care enough to give me the time my heart needs. Even though I know you want things to move faster."

Stroking my hair, Jacob whispered in my ear, "I'll give you all the time you need, Bells. Yeah, maybe I wish things were going a little faster, but I want what you want. I am a teenage boy, with raging hormones, remember?" He winked at me and twined his fingers through mine, and led me into the living room.

"Want me to fix us some lunch?" I looked over at the clock, and it read 12:30. Wow, we had slept really late.

Jacob's stomach rumbled and I laughed, taking that as a yes. I headed into the kitchen and fixed up a couple sandwiches, highly aware of Jacob's eyes on me, watching me from the doorway.

I placed the sandwiches down on the table, along with 2 glasses of milk, and gave him a questioning look. "Well come on, do you want food or not?"

Pushing away from the doorframe, Jacob took a few steps across the floor and plopped down in a chair, gesturing for me to do the same. I sat across from him and ate a sandwich, while Jake ate 4.

It was times like these that made me realize how much I should appreciate what Jacob and I have. Our relationship really was easy as breathing, even when I'm upset; he seems to know how to make me feel better. Of course, I was still really timid about the whole physical relationship aspect, but I know it would come in time.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! I hope you continue to read the story. And PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate all the reviews so far, but I know there are more people reading than reviewing lol! The next chapter will introduce the pack, I just wanted to establish Jacob and Bella's relationship first!**

**Thanks!**

**Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week went by, and I had developed a new routine. Get up, go to school, go to La Push, spend time I with Jacob and the pack, go home, and then whenever Jacob didn't have to patrol, he'd climb in through my window and fall asleep with me.

The more time I spent with Jake, the better I felt, my heart had finally healed from my break up with Edward, and I knew that Jacob had filled the hole in my heart. Sure, it still stung when I thought about Edward and everything that he had done to me, and it scared me to trust someone else with my heart, but this was Jacob. We had been friends since he was born, even if we only spent some summers together until this last couple months, I knew I could trust him to keep me safe and love me.

It brought a smile to my face knowing that Jacob really loved me. Ever since he had said it, I felt whole again, and just happy all the time.

Today (Saturday afternoon), Jacob was taking me on our first date. I had already showered carefully, making sure that I was totally clean and smelled like strawberries. I threw on a nice pair of body hugging jeans and a fitted shirt. Normally I wouldn't wear clothes that fit to my body, since I knew I wasn't perfect, but Jacob made me feel confident and happy with who I am.

I straightened my hair and put on a little make-up, smiling at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes were bright, and didn't have any bags underneath them, I had smile that seemed to never disappear, and I just looked happy. I owed Jacob so much.

I heard a knock on the door downstairs, and I hopped down the steps and pulled it open. Jacob stood on the other side, wearing jeans and a black fitted t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. He looked incredible and sexy.

Whoa, sexy? I never thought about Jacob as sexy before, but as he smiled at me, I blushed and realized he really was sexy.

Jacob reached out his hand to me and pulled me into his chest, I breathed in his musky and woodsy scent, it gave me the feeling of home. Something I never felt when I was with Edward.

"So are you ready to go on our first date?" Jacob gave me his trademark grin, and I giggled in respose.

"Yes I am." I smiled back at him.

"Alright I have a picnic basket in the car, with a blanket. The food is compliments of Emily. Now, close your eyes baby. I want to take you some place special." Jacob kissed my forehead.

I smiled at hearing him call me baby, I liked that, "Okay." I walked over to the Rabbit and Jacob opened the door for me, I smiled at him and sank back into my seat. Jacob got into the drivers seat and pulled out of my driveway, we drove for a few minute until I felt the car stop. I felt his lips at my neck.

"I'm going to carry you to the spot, keep your eyes closed." I nodded and kept my eyes shut tight. I was excited to see where Jacob was taking me.

I hear Jacob grab the basket, and then he picked me up out of the car and cradled me like a baby. HI felt him start running, the wind blowing my hair in my face. Once we got wherever he wanted, he stopped and put me down. I felt him walk away for a second, and I was about to question him, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow; the grass was green and soft, and the forest was a bright green and brown, since the sun was out for once.

A few feet in front of us was a large blanket layed out on the ground, with a fairly large picnic basket sitting on it. And there was also a bouquet of tulips.

"Jake it's amazing, I love it." I turned around and smiled brightly at him. "You are incredible."

Jacob smiled, "I hoped you would like it. It's a place I come to think all the time. I found it when I was running one day. No one else knows about it but you and me."

I smiled, "It's perfect! Just like you."

"Not as perfect as you Bella. By the way, you look heartbreakingly beautiful." I felt the blush creep over my cheeks. Jacob always knew how to make me smile.

"Come on, let's eat before the wolf starves." I tried to distract him from the blush staining my cheeks.

Emily had made us some potato salad, macaroni, and some sandwiches. Jacob and I ate, chatting simply about how our week had been. I doubled over in laughter when Jacob told me that Quil had gotten his wolf-head stuck in a fence, he had been running and wasn't paying attention. It had taken them 20 minutes to get his huge head out, and now he owed Sue Clearwater a new fence.

Relaxing, I layed against Jacob's chest, between his legs, just admiring the trees and the beautiful scene around us. I started breathing heavily as Jacob licked and sucked on my neck.

"Oh Jacob…"

"Yes?" He chuckled, his lips continuing to slide up and down my neck.

I panted, wiggling against him. "That… feels… amazing..."

With werewolf speed, Jacob flipped me onto my back, hovering over me. He leaned down to press his lips against mine, his tongue immediately entering my mouth.

I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, and I felt his hand trail up my side. I felt his hand shaking as he slid his hand around to my stomach, lightly trailing his hand up until it was right under my breast.

Jacob broke the kiss and looked at me, silently asking for permission to continue. Nervous, but kind of excited, I nodded my head and pulled his face back to mine, not wanting him to see the blush stain my cheeks.

Lightly, Jacob's hand cupped my left breast, and I moaned quietly. Jacob took that as a good sign, and started massaging it slowly, tentatively.

His lips left mine and trailed down my neck, continuing to fool around with my breasts. I was still really nervous, and I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck.

Jacob's lips met mine again, and I felt his excitement against my hip.

"Jake… Jake stop." I panted heavily and pushed him back slightly.

Immediately, Jacob yanked his hand back, staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was too much. Crap, I just ruined everything." Jacob said, biting his lip.

I shook my head, trailing my fingers up and down his cheek, "No, that's not it Jake. I just feel… bad. That has to be painful." I blushed, and looked down to see his very large bulge against my leg.

Jacob looked down and chuckled, "Ohh… that. It's not that bad. For now anyways." Even though his skin was dark, I swear I could see his cheeks turn pink.

I avoided his eyes, "For now?"

Jacob chuckled nervously, "Yeah, after a while, it'll get kinda painful."

My bottom lip pushed out as I thought about that, "So I guess we should stop then?"

Jake's lips crashed back into mine, and his hand trailed back up, this time, his hand underneath my shirt. I froze as his hot hand cupped me through my bra, and I whimpered against his lips. We continued kissing like that as he caressed me through my bra.

At one point, Jacob groaned, his hips rubbing against my leg.

Pulling back, I could see Jacob's eyes were dark with lust. "Bells, I think we should stop now."

Jacob and I both lied flat on our backs on the blanket, trying to catch our breath. My body once again felt extremely warm, and my lower belly felt like there was a wound up coil in it. I couldn't imagine how Jacob felt, he was already extremely excited, his body proved it.

I couldn't help but feel a little smug knowing that I caused that reaction out of him. Edward never seemed to get excited while kissing me, we never went farther than a simple kiss, but with Jacob… Wow. Jacob made me feel like a beautiful woman, which was an incredible feeling.

All of a sudden our peaceful silence was broken by a loud voice coming from the woods, "That was hot!"

Jacob and I both sat up to see Quil and Embry coming out of the woods, obviously coming from patrol. Jacob snarled at them, pulling me against his body. My face was bright red from getting caught.

"Nice tent in your pants Jacob. Horny much?" Quil teased, gesturing to Jacob's excitement.

Standing up, Jacob growled and tackled him to the ground. I giggled as I watched the 3 best friends fight, even though they all shared the same fate, and had to grow up quickly, they were still young boys at sight of them just made me smile, this was my family, and my life, and I was completely happy with it.

**A/N: This chapter was actually like 500 words longer than usual, which is AWESOME for me. I really hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5, I'll try to have 6 up by tonight, tomorrow at the latest. **

**I'd really appreciate it if more of you guys would review, it makes me really happy!**

**Thanks!**

**Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by, and soon enough, it was winter break. I was excited to finally get 3 whole weeks of freedom and more time to spend with Jacob. Rain finally turned into snow, and there was now a white blanket of it covering the ground.

Jacob and I's physical relationship was progressing nicely. I wasn't as nervous anymore, and I was dangerously close to losing my shirt and bra. We had gotten my shirt off one night, but then Charlie knocked on my door, and Jacob dashed out my window.

It was snowing profusely one day in particular, and Charlie called me from the station.

"Hey Bells. The roads are covered in ice and snow, I don't think I'm going to be able to get home tonight, think you'll be okay?" He said, his voice gruff.

I grimaced, "Yeah I'll be fine. Be safe Dad. Love you."

"You too Bells. Love you." Charlie hung up the phone.

I sat back on the couch, pouting. I didn't really want to be home alone, and there was no way I could get to La Push. That's when the realization dawned on me, my boyfriend is a werewolf.

I picked up my cell phone that Charlie had bought me for protection, he also had gotten Billy and Jacob ones too, something to do with some family plan. I sent Jacob a quick text.

"**Are you busy?" **

Jacob texted me back quickly, **"Nope just watching tv with dad. What's up?"**

I sent him a quick reply, **"Charlie said the roads weren't drivable, and I'm freezing and all alone. I was hoping my 107 degree werewolf boyfriend could come save me from my loneliness?"**

Almost immediately, I had a reply from him. **"Be there soon."**

I giggled and flipped the T.V. on to a cooking channel, curling up in a blanket to keep my shivers at bay. It was about 5 degrees outside, and the heater in the house wasn't cranking out enough heat to keep me from freezing.

A few minutes passed by, and then I heard the front door open. "Bella?"

I smiled at his husky voice, "In here Jake."

Jacob strode in to the living room, smiling sweetly at me when he saw me cuddled up on the couch. He walked over and picked me up, throwing the blanket back on the couch, and then sitting down, pulling me in his lap.

Shivering, I buried my face in his chest. "Thanks for coming."

Jacob chuckled, "And miss time with my favorite girl? No way."

"Charlie is going to be stuck at the station all night. I figured we could just hang out all night." I smiled at him, playing with the end of his shirt.

Jacob tipped my head back, "Sounds good to me. I had an idea of what we could do."

I didn't get a chance to ask him what his idea was, before his lips crashed onto mine. Over the last couple weeks, Jacob had taken quite a few cold showers, and I felt kinda bad, but I still wasn't ready yet.

Jacob hovered above me on the couch, our tongues fighting for dominance.

His mouth felt so good, I couldn't believe I got to kiss him forever. All of a sudden his face turned fierce, a furious snarl ripped through his chest. "Bella stay here." He jumped up.

I cocked my head and he headed for the front door, "Why Jake, What's wrong?"

Seeing Jacob shaking furiously, I put my hand on his shoulder.

Jacob took a deep breath, gritting his teeth, "The bloodsucker who left you is outside..."

I stopped breathing for a second, "Edward..."

"Bella please stay in here, I don't want you in the middle of this." Jacob held me tighter.

I almost let Jacob go outside without me, "No. I need to..."

"Fine, but I want you to stay beside me, and if I tell you to go inside you need to listen. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay I promise."

Jacob took a deep breath, and with me half way behind him, walked out the front door to the yard. Edward was pacing in front of the Volvo.

Edward's face filled relief and happiness, he reached out to me. "Bella, love. I missed you. I love you so much, forgive me. Everything I said was a lie, I was just trying to protect you!"

I heard Jacob whisper quietly, "Bella..."

Edward walked towards me and tried to take me out of Jacob's arms, but Jacob wasn't having that.

"Get away from her, do NOT touch her." Jacob growled.

Edward snarled in response, "She wants me to."

He reached out to me again, and got his arm around my back. He started pulling me towards him, but Jacob yerked me in the other direction, "Bella go inside, now!"

I didn't move. Jacob growled, "Bella! Go!"

Edward took a step towards Jacob, who still had his arms around me; I could feel the tremors shaking his skin. "Back away leech. Don't take another step towards her, or ill tear you limb from limb!"

"Jake..." I turned my face into his chest.

"It's okay baby, he won't touch you." Jacob stroked my hair.

I heard Edward grit his teeth.

My head spun, I couldn't believe Edward was back, standing in front of me, telling me that he _loved _me? What the hell? I shook my head, why did all these stupid things happen to me?

"Bella, you have to choose. Me or him?" Jacob's voice got lower, his lower lip jutted out a little bit. I could see the fear in his eyes.

How could he ask me that? I could never go back to Edward after he left. I met Edward's eyes, and I didn't feel any spark, no feelings for him at all. Finally, seeing Edward here, I could finally feel myself be completely whole, and my heart soar for Jacob. I could feel myself finally realize that I really love Jacob, with every ounce of my being.

Tears welled up and spilled out of his eyes, "Your choosing him aren't you? He left you Bella! He could do it again, he..." I kissed him again, swallowing off any other words he might have said.

"I choose you Jake. How could you even ask that? I love you Jacob Black. I know that now. Edward, I'm sorry, but you left me, maybe I loved you once, but I don't love you now." I didn't meet Jacob's eyes yet, I gave Edward a glare.

Edward snarled, "I can see that this mutt has affected your mind. I won't let this go. I'll be back for you when you change your mind Isabella Marie." He got into his Volvo and drove away.

Hearing his words caused a shiver to run through my body, one full of fear. I turned around and met his eyes, when I felt a spark run through my whole body.

Jacob smiled, wrapping my in his arms and twirling in a circle. "Finally!" He yelled, laughing. "I love you so much Bella."

I cocked my head, "What do you mean?" I laughed.

Jacob kissed me with passion, "I imprinted Bella. On you!"

My heart filled with joy and happiness, and I kissed Jacob. "Really? Why now?"

Jacob just shook his head, "I don't know!"

I bit my lip, thinking, "When I looked at Edward, I didn't feel a thing. But I did feel my heart finally feel whole, and it was like a weight lifted from my chest."

"Maybe I couldn't imprint until your heart was really open for me to love you, and you love me. I don't really care why it happened, but now you can know for sure that we are meant to be together." Jacob smiled, his face clear if all bitterness for once.

All I could do was smile back at him, my heart soaring, knowing that Jacob was mine. _Forever_.

**A/N: So there was imprinting! I know a few people were wondering if I would include it or not, and I did! Review Please!**

**Kayla**


End file.
